


Heretical Indulgence

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Azeroth Girls Are Easy [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mindbreak, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: A party of Horde adventurers travel into the Scarlet Monastery to defeat High Inquisitor Whitemane and her Scarlet lackeys.





	Heretical Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

A final blow echoed throughout the cavernous halls of the Scarlet Monastery, now filled with nothing but a trail of human corpses and the victorious Horde party that had caused the massacre in their heroic quest. The five stalwart heroes now stood gathered around Commander Durand as he fell to his knees, sword clattering to the stone floor, and with one last dying breath uttered, "But... my legend!"

 

A blonde blood elf, one of three in the party, clapped her hands excitedly and jumped for joy. "Yay! We did it! Good job team!"

 

"It was pretty close there for a second," mused the second blood elf, herself a redheaded mage.

 

"Pft, I wasn't worried at all," scoffed the last elven woman, a warlock with hair as black as night.

 

Standing opposite from the three girls were their fellow party members: a heavily armored orc with an oversized shield and a tauren clad in shamanistic vestments. The towering son of Thunder Bluff merely rolled his eyes at the three elves. Their incessant chatter had hounded him through the entire dungeon, constantly yapping a mile a minute about the latest fashion trends in Silvermoon or complaining about the blood and dirt on their clean robes, leaving the two males to carry the trio’s weight. All the while they had exchanged silent looks of sympathy with each other, bonding through their mutual suffering not of gruesome battle but of worthless, ditzy elves. But just as they were ready to accept their lot in life it seemed that their adventure had finally come to an end, and they would soon be parting ways. 

 

For his part, Korlain was looking forward to the peace and quiet. Yet there remained one final task, perhaps the most important matter of all. "Loot!" bellowed Torgus, the stalwart orc companion. He had been a strange fellow as well, cracking crude jokes and giggling as he hacked his way through human meat and bone, but he had been a reliable and steadfast protector of the group. And now it was time to reap the rewards of patiently putting up with the tiresome elven tramps, but when Torgus knelt down to search the lifeless Durand, his heart sank. "There's... There's nothing here!"

 

"Hm?" Korlain stepped up beside Torgus even as the three elves ignored them, too busy high-fiving and hip-bumping each other over their token participation. "That's impossible. There's always loot. Check again."

 

"I did! I am!" cried Torgus, who was clearly becoming quite upset at the prospect of no loot. "This is bullshit!" he roared, leaping to his feet and ready to fight whoever was responsible. “Don’t tell me I put up with this group for nothing!”

 

The blonde elf priest finally took notice of her teammate's plight and came over to console him. "Hey, it's alright Targo," she said comfortingly as she patted him patronizingly on his shoulder, completely oblivious to her butchering of his name. "The real reward today is friendship!" She clapped like a schoolgirl as the mage behind her nodded dutifully and the warlock rolled her eyes.

 

"Fuck that!" yelled Torgus. "I didn't work my green ass off for friendship!"

 

"It'll be alright, Targo," said the priest. "Let's all go back to Silvermoon and celebrate. We'll take lots of S.E.L.F.I.E.'s together to remember today as the day we all became best friends!" She turned and walked back to the other two elves, her hips swaying beneath the thin fabric of her robes.

 

Torgus's scowl softened into a curious stare as his gaze fixated upon her plump posterior. He seemed almost hypnotized by that wonderful ass, all loot grievances suddenly forgotten. "Mmm... I'd like to give her some zug zug, if you know what I mean," he muttered under his breath.

 

Korlain ignored the crass remark and remained focused on the dead Scarlet commander. "There must be some explanation. Perhaps we didn't clear out the entire monastery. I think if we backtrack..."

 

As if on cue, the wide double door behind the altar cracked open. From behind them emerged a human female clad head to toe in fine scarlet regalia with an elegant chapeau atop her mane as white as snow. Though she rushed forward with haste, this woman carried herself imperiously like a noble raised from birth with a silver spoon in her mouth. She held her head high with a haughty glare silently judging all beings beneath her, which encompassed just about everybody. But the most obvious feature was her conspicuous lack of cover, which the orc Torgus immediately took notice with a high-pitched wolf whistle. Finely embroidered clothing clung tightly to her voluptuous body, leaving little to the imagination as to her tantalizing curves, but best of all were the completely bare and deliciously thick child-birthing hips that led down to a pair of luscious thighs and high-rise boots.

 

"Whoa! Check out that babe!" exclaimed Torgus as he practically drooled all over the floor.

 

Korlain was more perplexed than aroused, though the sight did prompt a slight twitch within his leather pants. "Who dresses like that in a church?"

 

"A total skank, that's who!" As his little orc peon grew several sizes below, loot was now the last thing on Torgus's mind.

 

A loud shriek from behind brought their attention back to the trio of elven bimbos tagging along. "It's Whitemane!" cried the blonde one.

 

Now standing before the altar, Sally Whitemane, high inquisitor of the Scarlet Crusade, scowled at the Horde filth that had invaded her sanctum. "You dare step foot within these halls? Such uncouth swine are not even worthy to lick the dirt from my heels!"

 

"Nngh!" cringed Torgus painfully as her taunts triggered some deep latent fetish and made his pants uncomfortably tighter.

 

Korlain merely shook his head disappointingly at his orc friend before stepped forward to address their new foe. "I wouldn't act so high and mighty if I were you. We just carved through your entire army and its commander like wet paper."

 

A sharp smirk spread across Whitemane's red-painted lips, and she lifted the back of her hand to cover her mouth as an aristocratic laugh echoed through the stone halls. "Oh ho ho ho! You think cutting down the rabble makes you any match for true power? For true righteousness?! You are nothing before the cleansing power of the holy Light! I will see you all whipped and chained for this insolence.”

 

Torgus was nearly hunched over, his knees pressed together in some effort to relieve the painfully stiff cock threatening to dent his metal codpiece from within. "Holy crap, this is so hot. I think I'm discovering so much about myself right now." He looked up at Korlain. "Is that wrong?" His only answer was a raised eyebrow and a loud bull snort.

 

"Enough! Now bear witness to the Light and the blessings granted to our holy crusade!" declared Whitemane as she raised her staff and both hands to the sky. A holy aura exploded outward from her body, enshrining both her and the corpse of Durand in a heavenly glow. "Arise, my champion!"

 

"I don't think it can possibly rise any further," whined Torgus. "I'm dying over here!"

 

The light suddenly dissipated as quickly as it had appeared, and in its wake stood the fully reborn Commander Durand, sword in-hand and ready to avenge his own death. "At your side, m'lady."

 

"Alright... This might be bad," flatly stated Korlain with a touch of worry in his voice.

 

"No way!" cried out the ditzy blonde priest, now emboldened by the recent victories that she had little part in earning. "We got this, friends! Together we can beat any foe, overcome any obstacles, right all wrongs!"

 

Torgus groaned and anxiously rocked back and forth on his heels as his erection continued to throb painfully despite the imminent danger. "She's really killing my vibe..."

 

"We can do it, team! You two take care of that Whitemane hussy. The three of us can handle the commander!" said the priest boldly.

 

"Uhh... We can?" asked the mage uncertainly.

 

"Of course!" she said, puffing out her chest to appear as tough as she could muster though only succeeding in making her perky breasts all the more enticing. "Girl power!" And with that the three elven beauties readied their respective staves and wands and, with the most pathetic war cry ever, engaged the revitalized Durand.

 

"Guess that leaves us to handle the caster," said Korlain stating the obvious as he readied both of his maces. "I kind of feel like we should be swapping targets..."

 

"No way!" yelled Torgus, his vigor renewed at the prospect of taking on the object of his lust. "I can't wait to get my hands on this fine piece!"

 

Korlain sighed. "Can you please get your head in the game?"

 

"Oh, don't you worry. I'm thinking with both heads now!" Torgus's eyes scanned their surroundings, his warrior focus blocking out the fervent cries of battle and clashing steel behind them. "And I've got a plan," he said as his gaze fell upon a thick stone pillar that stood beside the central altar. "Follow me!"

 

With a bellowing battle shout to get Whitemane's attention, Torgus turned and ran for cover behind the nearby pillar, laughing merrily to himself at whatever plan he formulated in his mind. More out of curiosity than faith in his companion's plan, Korlain followed close behind, hunkering behind the sparse cover next to the orc. "This had better work," he muttered.

 

"You can't escape divine judgment!" shouted Whitemane as she pursued them, now all the more certain in her victory over the retreating enemy. As soon as she rounded the pillar and caught sight of the two Horde invaders, Whitemane pounded the blunt tip of her staff against the stone floor with a loud clack. "Found you! The Light will not be--!"

 

Whatever proclamation Whitemane was about to make was knocked out of her lungs as Torgus charged straight at her curvy form and slammed her with every ounce of his muscled mass. The high inquisitor was knocked clean of all her senses, both eyes rolling upward as she stumbled, twirled, and staggered back toward the nearby altar. Whitemane couldn’t focus, could barely breath, and the entire outside world was blocked out by a steady ringing in her ears. An outstretched arm reached pleadingly toward the altar and the glorious ray of sunlight shining down from the immaculate stained-glass window overhead, as if calling to the Light for help. But she heard no reply and, clutching her heaving bosom, Whitemane toppled onto the altar, her upper body draped over it like a tablecloth. Now fully bent over, the haughty Scarlet leader’s plump, thick ass was perfectly presented up high with the back flap of her dress barely covering both delicious cheeks .

 

"Don't mind if I do," snickered the lecherous orc as he approached her vulnerable body. He immediately flipped her dress upward, exposing the flimsy red leotard that did a terrible job of covering her midsection, though it did a fantastic job of giving her Azeroth’s most perfect camel toe. Finding the material completely useless, Torgus dug his fingers into her ass and fished out the thin material buried within her crack. Whitemane’s eyes widened and a strangled cry escaped her throat as the orc tugged, pulling the stretchy fabric tightly against her soft cunt. However the flimsy material was no match for his orcish strength and it quickly gave away with a loud snap, finally exposing the inquisitor’s bald pussy lips and puckered asshole to the monastery’s chilly air. 

 

“Now this is more like it!” With his orc testosterone overriding any amount of patience, Torgus began aggressively dry-humping Whitemane’s pale white rear before even attempting to remove his armor, mimicking the crude act of copulation that awaited her near future. The thick booty jiggled and clapped as his hips slapped against it, and Torgus had become so hypnotized by the sight that droplets of his excessive drooling soon fell upon both cheeks.

 

As her senses quickly returned, Whitemane became all the more cognizant of the reality of her situation, and she stammered indignantly as she was jostled forward and back repeatedly atop the sacred altar. “What the… Stop at once, you brute! You abhorrent beast!”

 

“Oh you haven’t met my beast yet,” said Torgus with a chuckle. “This is just a warmup.” He grabbed two handfuls of her divine ass and kneaded the flesh merrily. Whitemane groaned at the treatment, more out of disgust than perverse pleasure, and she stomped her heels against the floor like a pouting teenager. Torgus didn’t pay her any mind. The inquisitor could protest all she wanted but pinned helplessly in a compromising position between the altar and his far stronger body, Whitemane had absolutely zero leverage to do anything about the rough treatment.

 

Up until now, Korlain had observed the scene with mute interest. He wasn’t typically the type to think with his dick in a life-or-death situation, nor did he think there was anything particularly honorable about taking certain “advantages” of a defeated foe, but he had to admit there was something titillating about the idea. After all, they had been denied their fair loot and deserved some kind of compensation. Indeed even as Korlain’s own little bull was rapidly hardening within his trousers, he became more convinced there was little wrong with rewarding his hard work through less traditional ways.

 

Whitemane didn’t notice when the tauren approached her on the opposite side of the altar, far too preoccupied with fruitlessly fighting off the frisky orc enjoying her heavenly derriere, but she certainly heard the crisp rustling of pants falling to the floor. She turned her head forward only to come face-to-tip with the largest, most monstrous cock she had ever seen in her life, though as a woman of the faith she had seen very little to begin with.  Her mouth fell open in pure shock at the obscene sight, and thus she was completely unprepared when it surged forward and plunged into her petulant mouth. Whitemane’s eyes crossed to stare down the length of the shaft as it tunneled past her lewdly stretched lips.

 

“Lucky for you I’m more of an oral man than my voracious companion here,” said Korlain plainly referring to the humping Torgus. “But I can quickly become an anal man if you try anything unpleasant,” he said coldly as a large hand fell upon her head, knocking the chapeau askew. Whitemane’s eyes bulged wide at both his threat and the sensation of his cockhead bumping against the back of her throat with more than half his length still uncovered. Even she knew, as virginal as she was, that those remaining inches had to go somewhere. A tortured whine vibrated around Korlain’s cock as the seriousness of her situation finally hit home.

 

But the sound of plate clattering to the floor from behind left Whitemane little time to lament her fate. A new sensation, one that she had hoped to never experience, came in the form of a thick orc cock pushing insistently against her pristine pussy. Her muffled shriek went ignored by both Horde captors as one continued to enjoy the wet depths of her mouth and the other poked his mushroom-shaped tip between her puffy lips. Never one to indulge in needless foreplay, Torgus took firm hold of those broad hips he had lusted after mere minutes ago and fully buried his hard, green cock fully within her tight depths in one fell swoop.

 

Korlain’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as Whitemane screamed around his cock. Her pitiful wails continued unbidden, sending delightful tremors up his shaft. This only spurred the tauren on further and, seeking more from her naughty mouth, he thrust the first few inches down her throat. Immediately Whitemane’s persistent howling was cut short by vulgar gagging as she struggled to make sense of her first deepthroating experience. It was an impossible task as, at the same time, her chaste pussy was being treated to a bone-shaking pounding. 

 

With a warm, snug cunt now wrapped around his aching cock, Torgus threw his head back and released a victorious cry to the monastery’s vaulted ceiling. He wasted no time in giving it to Whitemane hard and fast, drilling her poor pussy with all the vigor and ruthlessness of a pure orc warrior. The inner walls of her pussy clenched and squeezed defiantly around the intruder, attempting to force him out but instead only making the ride all the more delightful. Harsh spanks fell upon her fat ass again and again, adding to the humiliation of being dominated and utterly ravaged in her personal sanctum. 

 

And yet she didn’t dare take her full attention off the impossible bull cock hollowing out her esophagus. Whitemane’s throat bulged outward as Korlain fed her more and more inches of his rock-hard beef. The horny tauren seemed unstoppable and completely determined to feel his balls slap against the fallen inquisitor’s chin. Whitemane’s lips formed a tight O around his thick cock as more lipstick rubbed onto his leathery flesh, and tears had begun to fall freely down the sharp lines painted under her eyes. Even her struggle had begun to cease as Whitemane came to accept her fate as their cum-rag. Her body, tiny in comparison to their hulking forms, was jerked back and forth between them as they plundered her holes.

 

“Fuck yeah,” remarked Torgus as Whitemane’s battered pussy became increasingly more wet and slick for his enjoyment. “This is what I’m talking about. Fuck loot, fuck gold. I wish more dungeons had easy half-naked sluts at the end of them.”

 

Korlain nodded silently as his meaty fingers entwined within her white locks. He guided her head up and down his length, each time pushing a few more inches down her throat on the next attempt. By now his brown cock was coated with red lipstick, each line a mark of the progress he’s made thus far with her undisciplined throat. “She’s got a big mouth, but a tiny throat,” he said with a laugh. 

 

“Same with her pussy,” replied Torgus. “Though not when I’m done with her!”

 

Whitemane moaned weakly at their vile taunts, but all the fight had been drained, or rather fucked, out of her body. Now wallowing in her defeat, she lay still upon the altar as the two brutes had their way with her sensual body, or at least that’s how she would have preferred to take it. Torgus’s thick legs flexed as he drove himself deeper and harder into the snobby bitch, and slowly yet surely Whitemane’s body subconsciously responded by bucking back against him. And on the other end, she couldn’t help herself as her tongue began to wiggle against the underside of Korlain’s cock, her taste buds lighting up at his manly taste. Years of repressing her own sexual urges in service of her faith was now coming back to bite Whitemane as her body began to assist in her own rape.

 

However the effect was totally lost on the two horny men whose minds were off in the clouds as their bodies worked at her with machine-like efficiency. Whitemane’s translucent juices began to gush from her quivering pussy and ran down her thick thighs in a steady trickle. And as the tauren’s hot cock pushed further down her throat and Whitemane saw his crotch coming ever closer to her face, she unexpectedly and instinctively lurched forward and took the final few inches down her gullet willingly, burying her nose in Korlain’s fuzzy pubic hair. Now fully deepthroated, Whitemane’s eyes rolled upward in sheer pleasure and she moaned like a wanton slut.

 

Korlain was snapped out of his trance by the noise below, and he looked down to see the inquisitor’s pleasure-striven face as she bobbed her head along his shaft, careful to ensure the flared cockhead never left the cozy confines of her throat. The sight shocked him momentarily, never expecting in a million years to see the high and mighty priest greedily servicing him, but he shook it off and responded by pushing the back of her head until once again Whitemane’s face was buried into his crotch. Korlain gave another gratifying bull snort through his nostrils before thrusting his hips and face-fucking the Scarlet tramp’s mouth. Muffled moans and sighs of relief hummed along his shaft as she slobbered gratuitously over every inch.

 

The steady and furious pounding of her wet snatch was only spurring on Whitemane even more. Never before had she thought such pleasures could exist outside the Light’s radiance, and now her mind was spiraling rapidly down the pit of carnal sin. Her hips, still in Torgus’s iron grip, could do nothing to encourage his assault upon her needy pussy but wiggle uselessly in his grasp. Though his brutal thrusts were almost more than her fragile human body could handle, Whitemane still found herself perversely wishing he could do so much more. After spending her whole life punishing the wicked and purging the unclean, Whitemane’s inbred sadism was surfacing anew as an unbridled and perverted form of masochism. She wanted them to fuck her, to use her, to rape her.

 

But even as Whitemane was coming to terms with the pleasures of the flesh, Korlain was rapidly reaching his own limit. His controlled breathing soon fell into rhythmic huffing as he skull-fucked their new toy. Throwing his head back, Korlain released a long, deep, and bellowing moo just as he sheathed the entirety of his 11-inch cock down her convulsing throat. Whitemane’s eyes crossed and she squealed in pure joy as her stomach was pumped full of piping hot tauren cum. Her poor throat was stretched to its absolute limit as Korlain’s dick pulsed and throbbed with each shot deposited down her hungry gullet. For her part, Whitemane obediently took every drop with zero protest, sucking gently upon his softening member as it fed her the salty treat.

 

Yet even as her mouth was used as a filthy cum-dump, Whitemane’s trembling pussy was about to meet a deliciously similar fate. Grunting sharply with each punctuated thrust, Torgus hooked his fingers around her the crook of her thighs and pulled her tightly against him with one final plunge. With his fat cockhead plugged up against the entrance to her womb, the first shot of gooey spunk splattered inside her unprotected babymaker. Whitemane’s moans reached a higher pitch as she was seed by the green-skinned mongrel, and rope after thick rope filled her sloppy twat in an earnest attempt to create a half-breed bastard. Swallowing cum had been pure bliss for Whitemane, but she quickly found that nothing could rival the sensation of being held down as her thirsty pussy was pumped full of a dominant male’s virile cum.

 

Whitemane’s own climax finally came, not as a crashing tide but as several rolling waves. Fully in control of her own faculties as her body shook from the pleasure, Whitemane indulged herself in the sinful act of cleaning Korlain’s dick of any seed that still lingered. The moans flowed unabated as she suckled upon the tip, lapping up each bead of cum as it leaked from the slit and swishing it about in her mouth. The warming sensation of Torgus’s hot cum settling within her womb spread outward to envelop every inch of her sweaty body before slowly retreating as her gentle orgasm died down. She pulled her lips off Korlain’s dick with a lewd pop and then looked up at him as she stuck her tongue out, showing it coated with white streaks of remaining cum. “More,” she said, her voice shaky yet confident. “I want more!”

 

“Holy shit,” the tauren whispered as he watched the inquisitor further debase herself by kissing up and down his flaccid shaft. He fisted his hand into her hair and pulled her back harshly, which only made Whitemane gasp with delirious laughter. “What happened, slut? Finally realized your true calling?”

 

“More cock,” said Whitemane, almost demandingly as she peered upward at him. “Please? I need it soooo bad.” She turned her head as best she could and looked back at Torgus out the corner of her eye, almost pleadingly. “Will you fuck me again? I feel so empty without your thick… orc…” Whitemane’s eyes glazed over and her tongue waggled indecently out of her open mouth. “Cock!”

 

“Damn…” said Torgus with his jaw dropping as he stared at the bawdy display. “Damn! We tamed her! We fucking tamed her!”

 

Korlain had to agree with him, though he tried desperately to make sense of it all. “I guess so. Didn’t really think it’d be that easy…”

 

But Torgus on the other hand had no problem immediately coming to terms with this new development. He pumped his fists in the air. “Whoo! We gotta keep her. We’re taking her with us, right? Our own little human cum-dumpster for the road. Umm, you don’t mind sharing, do you?”

 

The tauren shrugged. They had just spit-roasted the poor inquisitor into a fucked-stupid mess. He didn’t see any reason to suddenly be hung up about it now. “I guess not. This is good and all, but we should probably check up on the rest of our party and get out of here.”

 

“Yeah… Yeah…” said Torgus slowly, still in somewhat disbelief as he looked down at his new conquest, who by now had laid down on the altar and was spread-eagle with a hand buried between her legs. Whitemane was moaning furiously as she worked several fingers in and out of her sloppy cunt, occasionally bringing them up to her lips to lick Torgus’s cum off the digits.

 

Korlain pulled his pants back up and fastened the buckle. They had been so preoccupied with fucking Whitemane that they completely lost track of the sounds of their elven companion’s battle, but now he noticed the absence of clanging steel. “You coming?” asked Korlain as he turned to find them.

 

“Uh yeah, just give me a second.” Torgus stepped up to the slutty masturbating Whitemane and, with little fanfare, thrust his already-hard cock back into her pussy. The inquisitor squealed happily, a dopy look of pure elation plastered across her face, and wrapped her legs around his waist to welcome him. “I’m just gonna… Keep an eye on her.”

 

Korlain rolled his eyes. “Yeah whatever.” As he stepped away from the raunchy scene, the happy screams of Whitemane became fainter and more distant. But as he walked deep into the monastery, he curiously noted that the cries were suddenly getting louder and closer. Korlain looked back but saw nothing. They weren’t following him, so were the empty, cavernous halls playing a trick on his ears?

 

However when Korlain rounded a corner and found the lost companions, he also found his answer. The girly moans were coming from the center of the floor where Commander Durand had the pretty blonde elf pinned down and was steadily fucking the poor girl in a savage mating press. Clearly the incompetent elves had lost their battle and were paying for it with their bodies. “Ah! Ohh! Stop! I don’t… I don’t want it! Pull out, please! Ahh! I can’t… Ahh! Pleeaaase don’t stop! It’s too good! Fuck me fuck me fuck meeee!” cried the petite blonde as Korlain arrived just in time to watch her mind break, her little pink tongue lolling out in a slutty ahegao face as she gave in to the cock pounding her senseless. The other two elves lay nearby with similar fucked-silly faces, their robes torn to shreds and swollen pussies leaking sticky creampies all over the floor. Korlain stared blankly as Durand roared his victory, thrust balls-deep into her pussy, and pumped the helpless elven fuck-toy full of cum.

 

The tauren shook his head and turned back to rejoin his orc friend, leaving the blood elves to their fate. “At least someone finally found a use for them.”


End file.
